


The Tin Man

by LadySummerisle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySummerisle/pseuds/LadySummerisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's just woken up from a 200 year long nap and is on a mission to find his son.  He seeks help from the last standing bastion of military order, the Brotherhood of Steel, but things get complicated when he gets too involved with his superior officer.</p><p>Explicit rating is for later chapters.</p><p>Note: This fic will be updating very slowly until I finish my other piece, "The Bull's Pen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cambridge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! 
> 
> Disclaimer (possible spoilers): In most of my fanfics, I try to stay as close to canon as I can, but I feel like there were some serious issues and inconsistencies in the writing of Paladin Danse's character and story arc. With that in mind, I will be taking some liberties with his character and storyline, as well as treating my personal headcanons about his past as truth, while still attempting to be as true to the spirit of his character as possible. Nothing I assume about his past is contradictory to information gathered in-game, but it might be different than your personal interpretation. 
> 
> I also just wanted to make a quick note that I headcanon Riley as having a Boston accent, so do with that what you will...
> 
> Big thanks to [dragonfemmefatale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfemmefatale) for continuing to be the world's greates Beta!

Riley stood at the Red Rocket truck stop and surveyed the land before him.  Boston was a long ways away.  Probably a day’s walk.  He’d never done it by foot, but he knew the way well enough.  He’d trek back through Concord, quietly, in case more of those _people_ showed up--raiders is what Preston had called them.  Past Lexington, through Cambridge and then finally cross the water into Boston proper.

His stomach knotted with anxiety.  This whole endeavor was a long shot.  There was no guarantee he was going to find Shaun or even that he would still be alive if he did, but he had to do it.  For Nora.  If she had survived… Well, she would have stopped at nothing.  She would fight through any injury, and walked until her feet bled to find their child.  He could do no less.  Even if in the back of his mind, he knew it was hopeless.  He reached into his pocket and rolled Nora’s wedding ring around his fingers.   _I’ll find him, honey,_ he thought to himself, then began his journey.

 

 _Concord’s still empty,_ he said into his Pip Boy.  He had found the record feature and thought that talking to himself might keep up morale.   _I almost wish it wasn’t.  Fighting’s not too bad, but this silence… I used to know people here, but that’s all over now.  I guess some of them might’ve survived, but not for 200 years.  Every time I see a skeleton, I just think… who was that?_

 

_That diner outside of Concord is still open.  Ha.  Not the same, though.  Some guys outside were trying to shake down the owner.  Gave them a run for their money.  Punks had never squared off with a real fighter before and they weren’t ready to die today._

 

_That eyesore of a car factory is still standing outside of Lexington.  Full of some mean looking assholes, so I skirted it.  Didn’t visit Lexington proper.  Too many memories--_

Riley’s Pip Boy beeped and he looked down at the screen.

_Military Frequency AF95 signal found._

His heart skipped a beat, _Military Frequency!_ He turned on his radio and tuned in.

“Automated Message Repeating,” said a female voice, “This is Scribe Haylen of reconnaissance squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range.  Our unit has sustained casualties and we are running low on supplies.  We’re requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge police station--”

 _Cambridge,_ he thought, _that’s not far from here._ He had no idea how old the transmission was, but  if they were still there, _fuck_ , that would change everything.  He could join back up; maybe they could even help him find Shaun.  For the first time since he got out of that freezer, he felt a glimmer of hope.  He jogged at double speed towards Cambridge, just hoping he could remember the way to the police station.

When he reached university square, he saw a group of people huddled together in the street.  He came closer, but wished he hadn’t.  He had seen giant bugs and two headed cattle, but nothing so far had prepared him for this.  Zombies.  Just like in those old horror flicks Nora used to watch.  He hid behind a car to get a good look at them.  They were hideous, with lumpy, grey skin that just barely clung to their bones.  He sneaked towards the back of a building, but stepped on a twig and suddenly they were all looking his way.

 _Maybe they’ll be peaceful,_ he thought, but the nearest one reared back its head and let out a chilling, gurgling growl, then ran after him.

Riley stood from his crouch and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards what he hoped was the police station.  He thought maybe if he turned around he could get a shot in and disable his pursuer, but when he looked he saw that the whole pack behind him.   _Dammit._ If Nora had been there, she would have known what to do.  She spent half her time talking about how she would survive the zombie apocalypse.   _Gotta shoot ‘em in the head,_ he thought, _or dismember them...grenades!_ He had some!  He reached into his pack and pulled one out.  He took the pin out in his teeth and threw it over his shoulder while continuing to run.  He heard the explosion, and when he looked back, he was satisfied to see his plan had worked.  Those that weren’t dead were disabled, crawling towards him on their bloody stumps.  He let out a satisfied laugh that was cut short when he heard another growl nearby.  He pulled out his gun and ran.   _Fuck Cambridge._ The place was full of these things; there’s no way that recon squad was still--

“Ad Victoriam!” A voice rang out in the distance, followed by the beautifully familiar sound of a laser rifle.  He sprinted towards the voice, shooting at zombies as he went.  He saw an open doorway, and behind it, the telltale red streaks of a laser weapon.  He passed through, and to his great relief, saw a man.  A human man in a glorious suit of power armor.  Truth be told, the power armor was dingy and in need of some repair, but to Riley it was the most beautiful piece of equipment he had ever seen.

The soldier glanced over at him, then yelled out, “Civilian in the perimeter!  Check your fire!”

“I’m not a civilian!” said Riley, but it wasn’t the time.  No, it was time for him to prove his mettle in combat.  If he couldn’t help them, there was no chance they’d help him.  He took cover and joined the soldier in shooting down the zombies.  Together, they mowed down wave after wave until finally there were no more to be found.

“We’re clear!” said the soldier, he took off his helmet and approached Riley, “We appreciate the assistance, civilian.  But what’s your business here?”

He was a handsome fellow with dark features and a rugged five o’clock shadow, but the insignia on his power armor didn’t look like any branch of the U.S. Armed Forces.  

“Before I answer, will you tell me who you are?”

“In due time,” said the soldier, “If you want to remain in our compound, I suggest you answer my question first.”

It was fair.  Riley was in no position to make demands, but he wasn’t quite ready to give out his life story.

“I’m just trying to survive out here… like everyone else.”

“The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe.  Are you from a local settlement?”

Ferals.  That must have been what these guys called the zombies… The soldier looked at him expectantly.  He decided to tell him the truth.

“I’m from Vault 111.”

The soldier raised his eyebrows, “You’re a vault dweller?  Most people wouldn’t admit to such a thing.  I appreciate your honesty.”  The soldier’s face relaxed, “If I appear suspicious, it’s because our mission here has been difficult.  Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth, we’ve been constantly under fire.  If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun on our side.”

“I want to help, but I don’t like the secrecy.  Who are you, really?”

“Very Well.  I’m Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel.  Over there,” he pointed towards the door to the police station where a wounded soldier was being tended to, “Are Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys.”

Riley had to stifle a laugh.  Knight?  Paladin?  Was this an army or a bunch of kids who got too carried away playing make-believe?  Still, _Paladin_ Danse seemed sincere, almost too sincere, like a model in one of those “Join the Army” newsreels they used to play before movies.  A kind of soldier that doesn’t really exist.

Riley asked about the Brotherhood of Steel and found out that their purpose was to contain dangerous technologies and eradicate the horrors they left behind, like the “ferals” they had just been fighting, and something called a “synth.”  After what he had seen, he couldn’t think of a more noble cause.  

“Alright, _Paladin_ ,” Paladin… it would be a while before that didn’t sound funny to him, “I’m in.”


	2. The Road to Diamond City

_Met up with some hardcore military types down in Cambridge._ _They’re not U.S. Military, though, not like I knew it.  They say they’re from the “Brotherhood of Steel,” and use titles like “Knight” and “Paladin.” I just keep wondering when they’re gonna bust out their dice or whatever.  They’re serious, though.  I went on a mission with Paladin Danse_ _—_ _kind of a weird guy, but let me tell you, he knows how to fight.  We were fighting these...I guess they’re called “synths.”  Creepy-looking android things.  Danse seems to think they’re really dangerous, but they went down easy enough.  Just robots, right?  That Paladin Danse, though… He’s a looker.  Wouldn’t mind seein’ him outta that tin can, if you know what I mean… Anyway, I guess he’s the Commanding Officer ‘cause he offered to let me join.  I told him I don’t know yet, just want to check out Diamond City first, you know?  But he gave me a pretty sweet gun and let me spend the night in the police station, so who knows.  Maybe I’ll join up and he’ll be my C.O.… Guess that might make it harder to get to know him on a first name basis._

 

Riley left the police station early in the morning and was on his way to Diamond City.  The night he had spent with the Brotherhood soldiers had been interesting.  It felt good to be with fellow soldiers again, even if they were just bunkering down in an old ruin.  And Paladin Danse was something else.  It was like he had walked out of a recruitment poster.  He was so serious and sure _ — _ nothing like Riley.  Still, he liked him.  He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised; guys like Danse were absolutely his type before he married Nora.  

He sighed… Nora… He hadn’t expected much when his mother said she was setting up a date for him with a nice lawyer, but after one night with Nora, he was hooked.  She was funny, sharp as a tack, and of course, a firecracker in bed.  She’d try anything once, and boy did they try some shit.  

He was in the Army, though, so they didn’t see each other much for the first year or so of courtship, and consequently, they never promised exclusivity.  With her libido, he always assumed she was getting some action on the side; god knows he was.  He had some  _ friends  _ in his company.  Just some guys he’d fuck around with on those long, cold nights fighting in Canada.  It was nothing serious--it couldn’t be.  There were rules against fraternization, but people tended to look the other way if they thought you were just blowing off some steam.

When he left the service and decided to get serious with Nora, he didn’t want to keep secrets, so he told her about his indiscretions on the battlefield.  She was quiet at first.  Thoughtful. For a minute he thought he’d lost her, but then she stood up from her chair and walked towards him, grabbed him by the jaw and looked him sternly in the eye.

“Sounds like you’ve been a bad boy, private.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he said.  And that was it.  They went to the bedroom and acted out what was to become their favorite roleplay.  Nora was his sadistic superior officer who knew his secret and was there to make him confess every detail of his “fraternization” while punishing him with her big, strap-on cock.  She never asked for an apology, never suggested that he didn’t want her or that his attraction to men lessened his attraction to her.  It didn’t--she was the love of his life.  She accepted him _ — _ understood him.  He proposed to her that night.

 

_ Just crossed the bridge into Boston and I’m already seeing the signs for Diamond City.  “The Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth.”  I’m gonna shit myself if it’s just a bunch of assholes holed up in Fenway Park.  They got a decent radio station, at least.  D.J. could use some work, but other than that it’s OK.  I’ve been listening all morning… still playing fucking Butcher Pete, though.  I swear, 200 years and a nuclear apocalypse later and that same DAMN song is on the radio.  Can’t catch a fucking break. _

 

_ … _

 

_ … It’s fucking Fenway Park… Called it. _

 

Riley could see it in the distance, rising above the buildings and barricades, the grass green of its walls now caked with grime and rust.  He walked towards it in a daze, mesmerized by the metal towers and wires peeking out from the top of the old stadium.   _ Could it really be a whole city?  _ he thought, when suddenly the sound of a stray bullet whizzed by his ear.  He looked around as fast as he could and took cover behind one of the diamond signs.  To his left were a squad of umpires shooting off into the ruins of Boston.  That could have easily been the weirdest thing he had ever seen, until he looked right and saw something even stranger.  Hideous, green giants were shooting down at the umpires, their unsettling voices screaming with rage as they pelted them with round after round… they were winning.

Riley pulled his new laser pistol off his back and loaded it up.

“Ok, Danse,” he said as he aimed for the head of the nearest giant, “Let’s see what this baby can do.”

In two shots, the first giant was down, so he moved on to the next.  Again, two shots and it was out.   _ Not too bad-- _

“Ack!” shit, something got his leg bad.  He looked to to his left to see a horrific, mutated dog, teeth bared with drool and blood dripping onto the sidewalk from its tremendous mouth.  Time seemed to slow as he turned and aimed his pistol right at its huge, ugly face.  He pulled the trigger and before he knew it, the beast was dissolving into a red pile of ash.

He looked around, breathing heavy, and was relieved to see there were no more giants to take out.  The umpires, who he sure hoped were friendly, peered at him curiously.

“Diamond City?” he asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

They were silent for a moment.  They looked at him, his leg, his gun, the red pile of ash, then at each other.

“Yeah, it’s right up the street there,” said one of them, sounding reassuringly Bostonian, “Just follow the signs.”

Riley exhaled in relief.  On closer inspection, he saw “Diamond City Security” embroidered into their chest pieces.  

“You got a wicked bite there, need some help?” said the other guard.

“Nah, I got it.  Thanks though.” Riley pulled a stimpak out of his pack and took a deep breath before stabbing it into his arm.  His heart raced and his breathing went heavy as he felt the healing mixture spread throughout his body.  It was never his favorite sensation, but he couldn’t argue with the results.  In a few minutes he was back on his feet, headed towards Diamond City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr!  
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)


	3. Nighttime at the Station

_Diamond City…  What a fucking trip.  I can’t believe they fit a whole city inside Fenway Park… And it is a whole city; it’s got everything, but it’s weird.  There’s not a lot of people, so everyone knows each other.  I got caught in an argument with the Mayor and the only reporter in town first fucking thing.  I don’t even remember who the mayor of Boston was, but this guy probably knows every single person in his city by name.  Crazy.  It was nice, though.  Good to see a lot of people just living like people, you know?  There’s kids there, too, and a school.  If_ _—_ _well_ _—_ _when I get Shaun back, maybe we’ll move in._

_The people here, though, they’re paranoid as hell.  They think everyone’s a synth.  I saw a guy in the street pull a gun on his brother he thought was one.  I thought synths were just those plastic robot guys like Danse and I were fighting yesterday, but I guess they can look like real people?  So real they can replace a real person and their family wouldn’t even know.  I wonder why they do that… the “Institute” or whatever.  That’s the people who make the Synths.  That reporter, Piper, she thinks they might be the ones who took Shaun.  She gave me the name of some private eye, Detective Valentine, but he’s gone missing, so I guess I’m going on a rescue mission.  Heading back to the police station now to rest up, and I think I’m gonna join the Brotherhood of Steel.  If the Institute is really behind this, the Brotherhood might be able to help._

 

Riley stopped recording and crouched down to sneak through the Cambridge ruins.  It was already well into the evening when he left Diamond City, and he was happy to be in the cover of darkness.  He hadn’t seen any ferals or raiders since he left, but he wasn’t about to tempt fate.  When he finally saw the lights and barricades of the police station, he let out a sigh of relief and ran to the doors.

It was quiet and dim inside, already past lights out.  He moved in quietly and looked around to see who was on watch.

“Civilian,” said a familiar voice from across the lobby, “I’m glad to see you came back.”  It was Paladin Danse, still in his full power armor.  He looked tired, but sincerely pleased to see him, “Did you find what you were looking for in Diamond City?”

“Not exactly…” Riley hadn’t fully explained what his business was; he knew his story would be a lot to swallow.  “But I found a lead.  We’ll see where it takes me.  What about you guys?  Haylen get that transmitter working?”

“Affirmative.  Reinforcements should be arriving any day now.”

“Well, that must be a relief...” Riley took a seat on a wobbly, green chair and pulled a Nuka-Cola out of his pack.  Suddenly, he remembered something, “Say Danse _—_ uh, _Paladin_ _—_ Weren’t you on watch last night?” He had been disappointed to miss seeing Danse out of his power armor; it seemed he’d have to get used to disappointment. “How’d you get suckered into two nights in a row?”

“I volunteered,” he said plainly.

“You’re gonna be volunteering as feral chow if you don’t get your beauty rest, Paladin.”

Danse let out a short laugh, “I appreciate the concern, civilian, but I’ve had trouble sleeping ever since we came to the Commonwealth.  I might as well put it to good use and keep the rest of my team in top condition.  Speaking of, have you considered my offer?  There’s still a place for you in the Brotherhood… If you want it.”

“I’ve got to think about it a little more… Tell me, Paladin.  What do you know about the Institute?”

Danse’s thick eyebrows furrowed and his face became even more serious than usual, “They’re a group of scientists who went underground when the Great War started.  They’ve spent the last few decades littering the Commonwealth with their technological nightmares.”

“Like Synths?”

“The very same.”

Riley sat forward in his chair, eager to learn everything he could, “So those things we were fighting yesterday.  Those were synths.  But today in Diamond City they were saying there’s ones that look like people?  Like really real people?”

“Correct.  The Institute made these abominations to ‘improve’ on humanity.  They’re an abuse of technology and simply can’t be allowed to exist.”

Riley leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of Nuka-Cola.

“Shit… That’s terrifying.  And they say the Institute comes and just… replaces people.  You know someone your whole life and then suddenly they just...” Riley snapped his fingers, “turn on you.  And you don’t even know how long they haven’t been _them._ ”

Paladin Danse nodded soberly.

“Why would they do that?” Riley thought out loud, “Kidnapping people… replacing them… what’s in it for them?”

“Their reasoning is irrelevant.  When Elder Maxon arrives, they will face the full fury of the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Elder Maxon?”

Pride swept across Danse’s face as he was given the opportunity to explain, “Elder Maxon is the leader of our organization.  He is a formidable warrior and a skilled tactician.  The Brotherhood has only grown and improved since his appointment.  If you join our ranks, you’ll have the opportunity to meet him face to face.”

“Just give me one more night to think it over, Paladin,” said Riley as he moved to get up, “I promise I’ll have an answer in the morning.”

“Very well.”

Riley took a bedroll from the main room and set it up in a small, dark office where he could be alone, but not so far away that he couldn’t hear the comforting squeaks and thumps of Danse’s armor.  Usually he would play a little Red Menace on his Pip-Boy before he fell asleep, but tonight he had a different idea.  He flipped through his messages and recordings until he found the one.

 _“Hi, Honey!”_ Even the title was haunting.  So happy and unassuming.  She had no idea what was to come, but he knew it was better that way.

He pressed play and the warm, familiar sound of her voice filled the office, along with Shaun’s giggles and coos.  Everything about her was beautiful, even something so simple as the timbre of her voice when she spoke.  He lay back and listened, letting tears well in his eyes and roll down the side of his face until the recording stopped…

“What are you listening to?”  Danse stood in the doorway.  Riley felt foolish that a man wearing a thousand pounds of metal somehow managed to sneak up on him.  He sat up and wiped his eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing… it’s just… My wife.”

“Your wife?” Danse’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Is she still back in the Vault?”

“Yeah… well… no…”

Danse eyed him quizzically.  Riley took a deep breath.

“She’s back in the Vault… but she’s... Well, she passed away.”

“Oh!” Danse shuffled backwards, “Oh… I… I’m sorry--”

“No, it’s ok… I mean, it’s not ok, but I can’t dwell on it…”  Riley took a deep breath.  It was time to explain what was really going on, “Listen, Danse, if I’m going to join the Brotherhood, there’s some things you need to know.”

“I’m listening,” he said.  The pneumatics on his suit hissed as he lowered himself to a crouching position, “Please, speak freely.”

“The Vault that I came from, Vault 111, it wasn’t like the other Vaults… I mean, I don’t know what those were like, but I’ve been told mine was different.  When the bombs fell, they took us inside and put us in these little pods…  My wife, Nora, she had our son in hers, but I was all by myself. They said we were just getting decontaminated or whatever… But then I got really cold… and then it was like I was waking up, but I couldn’t remember going to sleep.  And these guys were opening my wife’s pod.  They took Shaun—our kid—and when Nora tried to stop them, they… They killed her.”

Danse listened to the story with wide, sympathetic eyes.  Riley continued.

“The guy who killed her came to my pod… I couldn’t get out, but believe me, if I could I would have killed the bastard with my bare hands.  He called me a spare or something, and then it got really cold again… and I woke up.

“When I got out, there was nothing I could do for Nora.  I just… you know, said... g-goodbye...” Tears built up in his eyes, threatening to escape.  He fought against them. “And I promised her I’d find Shaun...  Everyone in the Vault was dead except for me, and when I got out the whole world was totally different.  I guess I’d been in cryosleep, or whatever, for 200-some-odd years… but to me, you know, it was like… Three weeks ago.”

“Are you saying you were alive _before_ the War?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but yeah.  I _fought_ in it.  Hell, I was on my way to the fucking Veterans Hall the day the bombs dropped.  I was gonna give a speech.”

“That is a fantastical story, but I believe you, soldier.  Vault-Tec created some of the best technology man had to offer, then bastardized it by using their inhabitants as lab rats.  What happened to you and your family was despicable.  It’s abuses of technology like what you’re describing that the Brotherhood is committed to putting an end to.”

“Thanks…”  Riley wiped his eyes and straightened up, “Anyways… I have a feeling it’s the Institute who took Shaun.  I want to find a way in and get some answers.  Sounds like the Brotherhood has the same agenda, so I want to join, but finding Shaun’s got to be my first priority.  So let me ask you, Paladin.  Your Elder Maxon—if I join—is he gonna let me do what I gotta do, or am I gonna be stuck with latrine duty?”

Danse hardly took a second to think before issuing a confident reply.

“If infiltrating the Institute is truly your goal, you’ll be an asset to the Brotherhood.  And I will make sure that Elder Maxon sees it that way.”

Riley was taken aback, “Really?  You think you’ve got that much pull with him?”

“I do, but I doubt excess coercion will be necessary.  He will likely send you on a mission to test your abilities.  I’ve seen you in action and can attest that you fight with the skill and bravery of a true soldier.  I have no doubt he will come to the same conclusion.”

His compliments were starting to make Riley blush, as was the adorable way he delivered them.  He was going to need to learn about Brotherhood fraternization rules A.S.A.P.

“Alright, Paladin.  I’m in.”

Danse’s eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face, “ _That’s_ what I wanted to hear.  Now get some sleep, and in the morning we’ll discuss the details.”  The pistons on his power armor hissed as he stood up and turned towards the lobby.

“‘Night, Paladin.”

He turned back and nodded.

“Ad Victoriam, Initiate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and stuff!  
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Commons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, everyone ^_^ This is a short chapter, but there will be another short chapter posted by the end of the day!

_ Well, it’s official.  I joined the Brotherhood of Steel.  We had a meeting with the crew and everything… all four of us.  God, I hope there’s more comin’ and these guys aren’t just a bunch of loonies.  I don’t think they are, but who knows...  I got to talk to Haylen and Rhys today.  Gave me assignments.  Caught them flirting a few times.  They’re cute together, but I asked Haylen about it; she said she’s got feelings for him, but all he cares about is the Brotherhood.  I asked her if there were rules against that sort of thing; if maybe that’s why he turned her down.  She said it’s only a problem with direct chain of command, so I guess that answers that other question I had.   _

_ Talking to Rhys was fun.  That guy hates me.  Said I was running some sort of game—that I wasn’t the military type.  Ha!  He said, “You kill a few ferals and now you’re all buddy-buddy with Paladin Danse?”  Hearing him say that… it took me by surprise, I said, “He’s not like that with everybody?” and Rhys got all defensive—said, “We don’t let just anybody into the Brotherhood of Steel.” and I said, “Well, they let you in!”  Ah, the look on his face!  Sure, it didn’t get me any brownie points, but some things in life are worth it… Told me to go clear out the ferals in College Square, like he can’t walk the ten fucking yards and do it himself.  Whatever, I’ll do it.  Let the Paladin see who’s really pulling their weight around here. _

_ Anyway, I’m on my way downtown now—the Commons to be precise.  Gonna find this Nick Valentine and bring him back to Diamond City.  Between this, my assignments from the Brotherhood and that Preston guy back in Sanctuary always asking for help, I’m feeling a little like an errand boy.  Guess I better get used to it. _

Riley stopped recording as he entered Diamond City territory.  It was a shame about Danse—about the rules—but it wasn’t like Riley hadn’t expected it.  He didn’t know of a single army in the old days that would take kindly to a new guy trying to sleep with his superior officer, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was something there… Even Rhys had pointed it out, so he couldn’t just be crazy… But maybe he was getting ahead of himself.  Just because he and Danse had a connection didn’t mean it was  _ that  _ kind of connection.  Even so, Riley found his thoughts continually wandering back to him as he made his way through the Boston ruins.  

It wasn’t long before he saw the dead trees and wrought iron fences of the Commons.  He walked the perimeter, and surveying the grounds sent chills up his spine.  He remembered a lush, green park, full of tourists and families out to see the spring flowers or the changing autumn leaves, but now it hardly mattered which season it was.  All this waste would ever be was grey, and the only green he could see was the central fountain.  Once a beautiful bronze, now caked with layers of rust and oxidation.  A lone swan boat still floated on the water, dirty and unused for at least two centuries, and in the distance, the once glorious, white gazebo now crumbling from disrepair. 

Seeing Fenway Park turned into a thriving town had given him hope, but this… He and Nora went on dates here sometimes.  He’d pushed Sean’s stroller on those very walkways just months… centuries… ago.  Riley took a deep breath and pushed forward.  None of this mattered now.  Finding Sean, that was the only thing that did.  And to find Sean, he had to find the detective.  He reached the subway station on the edge of the commons, where Nick Valentine was last seen.  He reloaded his gun and headed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)


	5. College Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I've uploaded two new chapters today, so if you haven't read Chapter 4, be sure you do before you read this one. Thanks!

_ He’s a synth!  Oh god… the detective, he was a synth!  I can’t believe it… I mean, I guess I can now, I’ve been with the guy—thing—all day.  I went down into the tunnels and there were all these gangsters.  Mean bunch of assholes—went through a lot of stimpaks fighting them off.  Eventually I find this vault and they’re all saying, “He’s here for the detective!” so I know I’m on the right track… but then I find him and… God, I didn’t know what to do.  He looked like one of those things me and Danse were fighting the other day, only his skin was cracked to hell… but he wasn’t attacking me, so we got out together… and then… I don’t know… I went to his office back in Diamond City and… Fuck, he was just so nice, you know?  He’s this robot, but it’s like he has feelings or something.  He asked me all about Sean and the kidnapping, and he thinks he knows the guy that did it.  Some mercenary or something that has a house in the city, last seen with a kid, maybe ten years old…  Anyway, we got the mayor’s secretary to let us into the house and found this secret room… No idea where the guy—Kellogg—is, but now I’ve got a cigar in a plastic baggie.  Gonna see if I can’t take this back to Sanctuary and get dogmeat to track him.  I know it’s a long shot, but I don’t got anything else to go on here.  _

_ Feeling kinda restless, so I think I’m gonna clear out College Square for Rhys before I turn in for the night.  Got a lot to think about. _

 

When Riley returned to the station, it was well past lights out again.    Clearing out College Square had been tougher than he thought—seemed like a job for a team, not just one lone soldier.  It almost made him wonder if Rhys had known that and assigned him there on purpose—make him look bad when he failed or worse.  Either way, Riley looked forward to the expression on Rhys’ face when he reported his success.

He walked in the front door expecting to see Rhys or Haylen on watch, but instead he heard the familiar hissing and thumping of a suit of power armor.

“Initiate,” Danse greeted him as he entered, “I’m pleased to see you’ve returned.”

“Think I’d miss out on our nightly chats, Paladin?  They’re all I got to look forward to… I’ll even try not to cry this time.”

Danse stepped towards him; his face looked gentle and concerned.

“Tears aren’t a sign of weakness, soldier.  It’s clear that you care a great deal for your family and are dedicated to bringing those who harmed them to justice.  I’m proud to have someone so devoted on my team.”

“Oh… um… Thank you.”  Danse’s sincerity was something Riley would have to get used to; this wasn’t the first time it had caught him off-guard.  He laughed nervously and sat down on a wobbly, green chair, “... Anyway… How are you, Paladin?  No sleep again?”

“I took a nap today.”

“Oh really?  How long?”. 

“An hour.”

Riley shook his head, “That’s not good, Paladin.  Have you tried anything to fix that?  Count sheep?  Lay off the Nuka-Cola?  Or maybe you’re spending too much time in the station—you’re not tuckered out enough at the end of the day.  I could help you out with that.”

“What do you mean?  A training exercise or…?”

“Come with me.  Tomorrow.  I found a lead; this detective in Diamond City thinks he knows who took my boy, so I’m going after him.  I could use the backup, you could use the excitement, and I just cleared out all the ferals next door, so I’m sure Rhys and Haylen can hold down the fort.  What do you say?”

“It’s a tempting offer, soldier… But I have to decline.  I’m sure you understand that I can’t just abandon my team.  We’ve lost four good men to this godforsaken wasteland, and with reinforcements so soon to arrive…” He looked away and shook his head somberly, “I can’t leave them.  Not now.”

“Oh… I… I’m real sorry, I had no idea.” It suddenly became obvious why Danse might have a hard time sleeping… He felt bad for even making his other suggestions.  Maybe what Danse really needed was to talk about it… but Riley wasn’t sure he was the right person for  _ that  _ job.

“No apologies necessary, soldier.  Their sacrifices will be honored when the Brotherhood cleanses the Commonwealth for good.”

“Yeah… right…”  _ Cleansing the Commonwealth.   _ Those words seemed strange after the day Riley had.  Cleansing the Commonwealth of ferals seemed like a good plan, and those big, green giants, they were a danger, too… But he couldn’t help but think of Nick Valentine, the synthetic man who had been kinder and more eager to help than anybody he’d met in the wasteland so far.  He’d even offered to come with Riley to face down Kellogg—an offer Riley had refused out of fear.  Fear that Nick might not be exactly what he seemed, but even worse, fear that the Brotherhood—that Paladin Danse—might find out who he’d been associating with.  His stomach churned.  Nick was a nice guy—a nice…  _ thing— _ but his first priority  _ had  _ to be his son.  There was a chance the Brotherhood was wrong about synths, but if they really were as powerful as Danse believed, he couldn’t turn them down.  He  _ had  _ to stay.  For Nora… and Shaun.  His decision was made, he just prayed it would remain one he could live with.

Riley stood up and stretched,

“Well, I’ve got to get some sleep before my big day tomorrow...  ‘Night, Paladin.”

Danse nodded and a slight smile cracked at the corner of his lips, “Ad Victoriam, Initiate.”

Riley turned away and took a deep breath.

“Ad Victoriam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr <3
> 
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)


	6. The Prydwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, it has been a while! Sorry for the lapse in updates. I took a break from this to work on "The Bull's Pen," but then took a bit of a break from writing altogether. Expect to see a few updates to this is in the coming week, then a little break as I work on the next chapter of "The Bull's Pen"

_ They’re here!  I can’t believe it!  The Brotherhood of Steel are fucking here!  I was just stepping outside when, bam!  There it was in the sky!  An airship! Can you believe it?!  Like something out of a fucking sci-fi novel!  I saw it and heard the guy over the loudspeaker saying who they were and I just shouted and waved.  I musta looked like a maniac.  Some asshole on top of this old military building screaming and crying at the sky, but I’ve never been so happy to see anything in my life! _

_ I found Kellogg, too, and even better he told me Shaun’s alive—told me he’s at the Institute!  Ended up having to kill him in the end—didn’t give me a choice, but I picked a lot of stuff off his body.  From what I saw of his insides, I think that guy was more machine than man.  Took a few parts off of him that I’m gonna show to Nick next time I’m in Diamond City, but for now I’m heading back to the Station. Gotta see the Paladin!  I just can’t believe they’re here—can’t believe they’re real. _

Riley was a good three hours’ walk from the police station, but still he practically ran the entire way.  Approaching his destination, he could hardly believe his eyes.  The place was swarming with Brotherhood soldiers in uniforms and power armor.  His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.  It was all too much.  He walked past the barricades and up the stairs to the front door where he was stopped by a power armor-clad knight.

“Initiate Fox?”

Riley’s smile widened, “Yeah—um—Yes, Sir!  That’s me.”

“Welcome back, brother.  The Paladin’s waiting for you inside.”

“He is?  Well, alright!” He saluted the knight and stepped through the door.  His eyes scoured the room; it was the most crowded place he’d seen since he had awoken from cryosleep.  Standing at the old front desk, he saw Danse looking over some supplies.  Riley ran to him and couldn’t help but take hold of the handles on his armor and jump for joy.

“Paladin, that ship!  These soldiers!  It’s incredible!”

Danse grinned, “Amazing, isn’t it?  We call our ship ‘The Prydwen’ and she’s loaded with enough troops and supplies to mount a major offensive.  If she’s here, then Elder Maxon is here.  And that means we’re going to war.”

“Gonna be a quick war with that thing on our side!”

Danse nodded, “That’s the plan.  If history shows us anything, it’s that an overwhelming show of force has a chance of halting a conflict before it begins.”

Riley laughed awkwardly and stepped back.  He wasn’t sure he agreed with Danse’s statement, but he kept it to himself.  Danse looked him over and his brow furrowed.

“You seem in such high spirits, Initiate… I assume your mission was a success?”

“Oh, I found the guy,” Riley said with a nod, “and he told me what I already knew.  Shaun’s alive and the Institute’s got him.”

“We’ll find him, Soldier.” Danse said confidently, “Serve the Brotherhood well and you’ll find that we care for our own.  That being said, I’ve received orders that we’re both to report to the Prydwen immediately.  Follow me,” he said with a glint in his eye, “we’re going for a little ride.”


	7. On the Forecastle

_ Busy day today…  _ Riley said with a laugh into his Pip-Boy,  _ Busy day…  _ Riley stood on Prydwen forecastle, looking out onto the Boston ruins.  He’d been looking for a place to be alone and was surprised to find this scenic location vacant.  He couldn’t complain.  There were worst places to record a journal entry.

_ Danse took me up in a vertibird to the Brotherhood airship, and I gotta tell ya, this thing’s amazing.  I’ve never seen anything like it.  A flying fortress is what this is, I’ll tell ya… And I met Elder Maxon, the guy Danse was going on about the other night, and it’s funny—he’s so young.  Kid’s gotta be no older than 25 tops.  Talked to Danse about it and he said, “Don’t let his age fool you.”  He’s got wicked confidence in him, and I guess I get it.  He’s a hell of a speaker.  The way he talked about the Institute, I know they’re going down...   _

_ Anyways, he promoted me to Knight with Paladin Danse as my “sponsor” or whatever… feels a little soon, but I guess Danse was real complimentary in his reports.  The Paladin sure is something else. _

After his meeting with Elder Maxon, Danse showed Riley around the ship and introduced him to the crew.  It was surreal being in a military setting.  Soldiers everywhere, all with their specific jobs, moving around with purpose.  It’s something he never thought he’d see again before he met Paladin Danse. 

They visited Proctor Ingram, the ship’s mechanic who seemed pleasantly surprised that Riley wasn’t a run-of-the-mill wastelander type the Brotherhood usually recruited.  She set him up with a set of T-60 power armor, just like what he used when he was in the service.  He’d come across a full suit of before at the museum, but that was T-45; a subpar model and that had been rusting in the elements since the bombs dropped… but this one.  This one looked like it could seriously do the job.  He stepped forward and opened up the back lock, causing the pistons inside to hiss and open.  He put one foot in and grabbed hold of the handles.  He looked back at Danse, who—if Riley wasn’t mistaken—was… checking him out?  Riley huffed a laugh as a wicked smile came to the corner of his lips.  He knew for a fact his ass looked damn good getting into a suit of power armor.  The Paladin’s eyes met his then awkwardly broke contact.  Danse looked to the ground, but Riley thought he could see a slight smile on his obscured face.

He climbed the rest of the way into the power armor and flipped the lever to close the back hatch.

“Feels like you can take on the world in there, doesn’t it?” said Paladin Danse, who now had some color rising to his cheeks.

“Sure does...”

 

Once they finished meeting the crew, Riley and Danse were supposed to report back to Elder Maxon, but Danse made a detour.

“I want to show you something,” he said, “It’s not something that we always show new recruits, but I felt in your particular case, you would find this a comfort.”

“Oh?”

“Follow me.”  

He led Riley up a flight of stairs towards where the sleeping quarters were.  They hung a left, away from the beds to a platform with a scribe on it surrounded by children, all dressed in little Brotherhood uniforms.  The Paladin addressed the scribe and the children turned around.

“Paladin Danse!” shouted one of them, immediately darting towards him, and the rest were soon to follow, all crowding around him, asking where he’d been, what he’d seen, who he’d fought.  It seemed the Paladin was popular.

“Attention!” shouted Danse,

“One!” the children replied in unison, suddenly standing straight with arms at their sides.

“At ease, soldiers.” 

The children relaxed, but were now silently paying attention.

“I need you on your best behavior,” he said, kneeling down to be on their level, “We have a new addition to the brotherhood.” He gestured towards Riley, “I’d like you to meet Knight Fox.  He’s a promising new recruit, and with luck on our side, his son might be joining your ranks soon, too.  How does that sound?”

The children responded positively and started asking all sorts of questions about Shaun.  When Riley deflected most of them, they again sought stories from Paladin Danse.  He told an animated story of how he and Riley had fought off the synths inside the ArcJet building before finally saying goodbye.

If he thought he couldn’t find Danse more attractive, seeing him interact with these kids proved him wrong.

“As a Paladin, I think it’s important to stay connected with our brothers-in-training,” said Danse when they were out of earshot, “It won’t be long before I’m fighting alongside them, some might even _ outrank _ me _.   _ I knew Elder Maxon when he was just a squire.  He was exceptional, even then.  I can’t say I agree with his choice to keep children on a battleship, but he seems to think it’s good for their development.  All the same, I hope this showed you what kind of future the Brotherhood can provide, not just for you, but for Shaun as well.”

“Thanks, Danse… That’s really… Well, thank you.”

 

_ After I toured the ship, I got sent out on my first real mission with Paladin Danse— clearing super mutants out of Fort Strong.  Oh yeah, learned a new word today: super mutant.  They’re like those big green giants I saw outside of Diamond City.  I guess they used to be human, but I still don’t know too much about them.  Danse seems to hate them, though, like extra hate them… not sure what his big beef is. _

_ Anyways, it’s been a long day… two days… I got permission to keep looking for Shaun so I guess I’ll get some sleep and head out tomorrow. _

Riley ended his recording and took one last look at the Boston ruins before heading back inside the ship.  

“Knight Fox, I was looking for you.” Danse stood directly inside the door. 

“Were you?” Riley tried to act casual as he recounted his journal entry in his head, searching for possibly incriminating things Danse might have heard, “And why’s that, Paladin?”

“As your sponsor, I’m responsible for making sure your transition into our ranks goes smoothly.”

“I think I’m fitting in…” Riley said as he leaned against the railing, “I’m still getting used to the whole… you know… flying fortress thing, but I think I’m doing ok.”

Danse chuckled, “I’m sure you are.  In fact, all the crew I’ve spoken to about you seem quite impressed.  Although, some have expressed concern about your attitude.”

“My attitude?”

“Some think you make more jokes and ask more questions than befits a Brotherhood soldier at your level.  I admit I had my own reservations when we first met, but your skill on the battlefield and willingness to follow orders convinced me otherwise.  I just hope you appreciate how much of a chance I’m taking bringing you into the fold this quickly.  Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you screw up… we go down together.”

“I won’t let you down, Danse.  I promise.”

“Good.”  Danse looked to the ground and there was silence for a moment.

“So…” said Riley, “What’s all this about you being my sponsor?”

“I’m glad you asked,” said Danse, seeming relieved, “As your sponsor, it’s my duty to travel with you throughout the Commonwealth to ensure that our ideals are being observed.”

“Wait, so you mean you’ll be coming with me?  Just the two of us?”

“Affirmative.  Elder Maxon is understandably particular when it comes to new recruits.  He believes in order to keep the Brotherhood strong, we have to bond as brothers.  With that in mind, I was hoping you’d join me for a drink in my quarters to celebrate your promotion.”

Riley’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“That’s well— yeah, of course—sounds great!  Wait, you drink?”

“I might be a soldier,” said Danse as he guided him down the hallway, “but that doesn’t stop me from enjoying a beer now and then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters are coming soon!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> [Writing/Art Blog](http://ladysummerisle.tumblr.com/), [Fandom/Personal Blog.](http://malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
